


【坤廷】浪流连

by Huangguakekeke



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【坤廷】浪流连

等我因为唱片公司的霸王条款起诉还被稀里糊涂反起诉违约的时候，看到快一百万的违约金，十几年前的时候，那还是个很大的数字。我其实觉得很不真实，我并没有想好这笔钱真的是需要我来承担吗？

那个时候我连去哪个下家公司都没有想好，也没有人有幸帮我承担一下罚款。我只是一个初出茅庐的小歌手，索性身价不高违约金也没有特别多，但经历过这些我决定下个工作转到幕后。

而就像我稀里糊涂的解约一样，比我还长两岁的朱正廷因为任性而为习惯了，随意就向职场失意的我求了个婚，这对失意的我来说更像是惊吓而不是惊喜。“别，你别用这个安慰我，谁还不知道你是脑子一热？”我看着他弯弯的笑眼，把他拿出来的一对戒指塞回他的怀里。

“蔡徐坤你什么意思？我这么认真，敢情你就觉得我是个脑热的傻逼？”他往路边啐了一口，刚刚空气里浮着的柳絮飘进了他的嘴里，也像在呸我的行为。然后他还是因为嗓子眼里进了柳絮，在一旁咳个不停。

事实证明违约金掏空了我的大半积蓄，害我突然窘迫紧张了起来。好在我还是抱得美人归，这个美人还是有着劳碌命的小傻子。

虽然，结婚之后我发现这个小傻子也骗了我很多事情。就像普通的小情侣一样，婚后能看到一些他的真面目，虽然这些谎言都无伤大雅。

比方说他给我找了个新工作，在他上班的公司。他说他就是个普通公司职员，结果那公司是他家的，我变成了倒插门女婿。

再比方说，他每次跟我在一起都会不停的吃糖，原来是他烟瘾犯了。而他身上的烟味，他在恋爱的时候还装模作样的跟我抱怨说办公室的同事总是茶水间、楼梯间吸烟，弄得他一身烟味，结果是他自己弄的。

这些都不重要，我还是爱他的，就像他嘴里的棒棒糖甜味和烟苦味我都能喜欢。可他自己不知道自己的性格缺陷，他是个“傻子”。他难过就会叫我也难过，开心也拉着我必须开心，他需要的是包容和妥协，他过分相信我的每一句“我爱你”都是发自肺腑，然而我有时候只是想给床第之事找些情趣。

朱正廷极其没有安全感，如果我超过一个星期不跟他做爱他就会开始浮想联翩，小傻子的脸上写满了焦虑和不安，带着怨气和烦恼扑到我怀里。

屡试不爽，不论多少次都好用，他试探地轻吻触碰到微凉的皮肤，微微颤抖。他蹭在我怀里感受到体温， 才觉得踏实了不少，心里的焦虑和难过便缓解许多。

朱正廷的身体紧紧贴着我的，我腿间的物事就抵着他。他扭着腰臀去蹭我半勃的阴茎，放荡而又隐晦地挑逗着我的欲望。此时此刻，我想他更需要一场酣畅淋漓的性事来确定自己在我心里的位置。

“结婚”第二年我们就领养了孩子，同性婚姻到现在都不合法，我们只是在自己这儿结婚了，孩子成为了我们两个成年人因为社会责任互相绑住对方的东西。

领养的时候那个怯生生的小崽子才三岁半。我并不喜欢孩子，但是崽崽那么小，还爱吃胡萝卜泥和糖果，最终是唤起了我的怜悯之心。去工作室做歌的时候我也尽量带着他，他和其他工作人员都很熟，天生就会看人脸色，懂得与人相处，和成年人朱正廷完全是个极端。

有人知道我和朱正廷的关系，有人不知道。我们不刻意去说，但他总来等我下班，然后撒着娇要我牵手，我都会满足他的小心思。他不再吃糖，更多时候没被我牵着的手总是夹着烟，吸一口然后鼻孔出气给我表演“生气”，对此，我却可以百看不厌。

他曾经递给我一根，我拿着用嘴巴吸一口又吐出来，他跟我说：“抽烟不过肺，老婆被人睡。”这些像十几二十岁小年轻说的话，他说完自己还笑得欢，他向来是全然不介意这些玩笑的。不过介于我有浪费烟草的嫌疑，他再也没给过我烟。

我也写歌，却不再能跟上潮流，欧美元素的国际风格对于一个奔四的人来说也许肤浅，但又无从去下手阅历深厚内涵丰富的民谣。

我二十岁不到签第一个唱片公司之前，被人夸天份，后来就是伤仲永的故事，泡在工作室碌碌无为，每天就想着晚上回家吃什么，给朱正廷做什么吃，给崽崽做什么吃，在平淡的生活里渐渐泯然众人矣。

中年也是个卖笑的年龄，既要讨得老人的欢心，也要做好儿女的榜样，还要时刻关注老婆的脸色，不停迎合上司的心思。为了生计、面子、房子车子票子不停周旋，后来就发现激情对中年人是一种浪费，梦想对于中年是一个牌坊，守得住忠烈，还要做得好婊子。

我突然有种活着的不真实感，人生走一遭好像没什么特别的事情。碌碌无为让我空虚害怕，如果不是朱正廷睡在我旁边，十年如一日的搂住我死紧，我生怕我半夜去寻死。

可是我却是连死也怕被人诟病，我不知道一个无名小卒的死亡会不会登上社会新闻，但我知道一方面人们会可惜生命流逝一边会谴责我逃避社会责任，我的家中老婆和孩子。我渴望自由，在死亡面前它该是能让我像舞台上的干冰、或者蜡烛，一缕青烟袅袅直上，便去了天上。

等我持续产生想去寻死，自暴自弃的想法的时候，左侧身体的麻痹也随之而来，我开始意识到事情的不对。

朱正廷在我眼里，或者是深深地刻在我脑海里的，都是个单纯的任性的小傻子形象，不论他现在几岁，都是不需要承担太多生活的负担和痛苦的。但是我错了，那个时候我一个人默默去了医院检查，很快医生就能分析出我是脑子出了问题，那里长了一个肿瘤。

朱正廷抱着才四岁半的崽崽一个劲儿的哭，哭到不能自己。术前所有检查和降颅压的挂水都是我自己一个人去的医院，知道进手术室的前三晚，我才去住院，他也陪我去了。

崽崽送去了朱正廷他妈那里，没了吵闹的小孩子，瞬间安静的有些过头。我除了左手左脚有些发麻，其实别的感觉并不明显。我不想这么哀伤，拉着朱正廷陪我说话，结果说着说着他又开始哭，我知道，他这辈子都没受过什么磨难，对于我这种需要头上开刀的大病，他有些承受不来。

“蔡徐坤，你敢让我守寡，你就试试吧，看我不打死你。”他说着把医院的房门锁了，就开始脱衣服。“你干嘛？”我有点摸不着头脑，我猜是那档子事儿，可是现在是在医院里，而且我还是个病人。

我也能理解他，他怕是担心这是最后一次，所以我也只能配合他。他的人鱼线和肌肉蜿蜒而下，在垮着的裤子里若隐若现。

他还穿着裤子，就怕到床上来亲吻我，一边伸手到我的病号服里，看看我的反应。可我没反应，他太急了，实际上我也没什么心情。

但他着实知道该怎么让我硬。朱正廷的身体十足的美好，腰胯紧实，月白的胸口缀着的乳晕和乳头都是嫩红色的。他脱了裤子，还没来得及完全褪下去，挂在脚上，然后跪在我脚边手撑着病床的档板上。

他用手沾了点唾液就去拧自己左胸口的小肉粒，平坦的的胸口和他小巧的的乳头上面都沾湿了，泛着水泽。我的下身很快就充盈着半勃起来，隔着宽松的病服裤子，透出来一个形状。

然后他把裤子脱去了，用脚点点我的大腿根，再就伸到那个鼓起来的东西上，隔着裤子用脚轻轻地又踩又揉。“停了，已经硬的不行了。”我好笑好气地对他说。

他朝我凑过来，臀部也不安地磨蹭着，口中发出撩人的呻吟。我伸手去抚摸他光滑纤细的腰部，仅仅是轻轻抚摸着，就觉他的身体激动地颤抖着，腰是他的敏感地带。

他跨坐在我的腿上，大腿根部难耐地摩擦着，那渴求欲望一点没掩饰地展现在我的面前。 我一手托着朱正廷的头和他亲吻。“嗯嗯……你舔舔它……”他离开我的嘴唇，将胸膛挺起，压下我的头，示意他舔自己的乳头。

朱正廷很敏感，尤其是力道稍微大一点的玩弄，会让他极为兴奋，快感连连。我对他的身体已经很了解，顺从地低下头，含住他左边的乳头吮吸轻咬着。右手玩弄着他的另一只乳头，揉捏拉扯。左手则往下去抚摸他的性器，描绘着那处的形状，力道适中地揉捏着。

“嗯啊……”一阵阵快感自乳头传遍全身，下面欲望的中心也被照顾到，他激动得紧紧抱着我喘息呻吟，“你一定要好好的，除了你连做爱我都找不到别的人了。”

“快点……好不好……”他小声地催促我道，他的身体已经受不了，这前戏太长，他已经等不了。我按住他的手，低头在他唇上轻轻亲吻着，把他放倒在床上，膝盖顶进他的腿间，温柔地道：“别急，这就操你！”

我架起他腿搭在肩上，一手扶着他的屁股，一手扶着自己的阴茎，对着他已经扩张地湿软的小口，狠狠地插进去。后穴被狠命地顶开，毫不停留地插到最深处，顶在他的敏感点上，让他又痛又爽，不由得呻吟出声。

我的右手上还插着留置针，刚刚用了劲儿有点回血。他注意到了之后就开始抱着我的手哭着给我道歉：“对不起...我是不是太自私了...但我真的好怕...”

“我一定会好好的，手术肯定会很成功不是吗？”我说完，他一个劲儿地点头。我看他破涕为笑也感觉到最近前所未有的轻松，大抵就是，久旱逢甘霖，病体一身轻。

现在都还记得我睡了好久好久，做了好久的梦，再清醒过来就是他看着我正在擦满脸的泪。  
“怎么了？别哭啊……”我冲他笑，抬手摸摸小傻子的额头。

刚刚如果还是默默的流泪的话，他听完简直是嚎啕大哭，“你还知道问我为什么哭！操你妈的蔡徐坤。”

“别哭了别哭了……有啥好哭的。”我有点疑惑，但也不是不能理解他，对他来说却是压力太大承受的太多。

“你昨天晚上一个劲儿要起床上厕所，你头上的引流管还在，扯掉了怎么办？感染了怎么办？”  
“我有吗？”我似乎不记得了。  
“你还说看到别人都是自己去上厕所的，我就问你怎么看到的，你又说你的表演要开始了……”  
“哦，这是不是暗示我时隔多年，要重回舞台了。”我打趣道，倒是希望他不那么难过。

“你知不知道你手术做了8个多小时......”  
“我和妈从早上八点半送你进去，等到所有人都走了，才叫我们。”  
“你输了好多好多血，你现在有一半的血都快不是你自己的了。我就看着护士不停的拿血袋进去......我就知道是你这个不省心的。”  
我听着他一直说，觉得自己确实不让人省心省力，虽然平时他才是不让人省心的那个，我一下就把平常给他操的心给索要了回来。

复健也是个大工程，复健进行了几天，化验结果出来了。WHO世界卫生组织定义的二级肿瘤，良性，有复发可能。这次的磨难暂告一段，生活离开了生离死别的悲酸恐惧之后，又回到了正轨。

大概几年前，就像很多同性恋人的理想状态，我们远渡重洋在美国登记结婚，终于成了某种意义上的“合法伴侣”。

等到没过多久我就觉得轻松的时间快到头了，我说话的时候经常会忘记自己组织好的语言，还会失眠头疼，一来二去我觉得我该去复查一下了。

大概十几年前的医学技术和现在的差别也不太大，对于人生来说可能是很久，但对于人类医学发展，简直是一晃眼的功夫。我躺进核磁共振的仪器里，得到的是已经有准备的结果。

结果朱正廷知道还是哭了，崽崽也从学校里回到家，问我：“爸，你害怕吗？”我摇头，我有种莫名的解脱，我知道手术一定会成功的，而朱正廷也会把我照顾的很好。

手术的前一天，麻醉科的医生过来问话。  
“姓名？”  
“蔡徐坤。”  
“身高。”  
“183。”  
“体重？”  
“体重......体......”我的脑子又不清醒了，就像短路了一样，有个答案在嗓子里呼之欲出，可是就是说不出来。

这个时候崽崽和朱正廷刚好进来我的病房看我，给我带来晚饭。“蔡徐坤你快去做手术吧，脑子都是糊的。”这句话我听懂了，我就发笑。

然后朱正廷叫仔仔去洗水果，自己坐下来给我喂吃的。其实我只是右手有一点不协调，但还没残废。他喜欢喂我吃东西，我也乐意。

“崽崽一会儿自己回家，我晚上在医院睡觉，明天早上一大早排的手术，崽崽起床再回来。”  
“嗯。”崽崽接过朱正廷收好的保温盒，目光流连，舍不得离开，“老蔡，我们明天见......”

我听得出来他的声音是害怕的，怕我离开他，又得开个玩笑似的称呼缓解气氛。第一次手术的时候他还小，什么都不懂，苦难、悲伤和恐惧全被朱正廷一个人扛着，现在他长大了，也可以分担一些了。

“你也要照顾我，别让你爸一个人照顾，很累的。”我叮嘱他。他点点头就走了，终究是个小孩子，还没转身过去我就看到他眼里闪光的泪花，他想哭就去回家的路上哭吧。

第二天推进手术室，那里面很冷很冷，估计是冷气开得很足。等我渐渐睡过去，我就什么都不知道了，脑海里就有个冗长的梦境，像是在回忆我和朱正廷的故事，有时候还有崽崽。

等我慢慢睁开眼睛，我舒了一口气，我活下来了。床头的滴滴声是监护室的仪器，听着听着就又睡了过去。

再醒来我又看见了朱正廷坐在床头，我的手还被束缚带绑在床上，和上一次一样，他也是。崽崽也在旁边，他冲我说“老蔡，你醒啦！”

我头疼的厉害，不理他。他跟朱正廷说：“爸爸，老蔡不理我，是不是傻了？”朱正廷笑，崽崽自己也笑，我只能勉强勾勾嘴角，很小声的说道：“再傻也比你爸聪明。”

等朱正廷问我喝不喝粥的时候，我觉得活下来真好，还能喝到这个声称买房子不装置厨房的人，因为爱我给我下厨做饭。

他还亲了我一下，这该是老夫老妻了，他也全然不介意崽崽面前遮掩这些，他心里还是那个我爱的任性的小傻子。

“爸，我还在这儿呢？”  
“小孩子，自己边儿去。”


End file.
